


Mistletoe

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [12]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, So much kissing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Sebastian makes it home for Christmas to find his girlfriend has gone overboard decorating with mistletoe





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> My first submission into Dangerousvikings and Dani-si's Christmas Prompt challenge. My prompt was 'Why is there a mistletoe in every hallway? I cant escape it!' and I chose Sebastian Stan.

Traffic was murder. It usually was in the city this time of year. Especially with the heavy snow and the holiday. The black cab pulled up outside their apartment building and Sebastian disembarked with a relieved sigh. The driver helped him with his bags from the trunk and Seba tipped him double for being so kind on Christmas Eve.  
He trudged into the building lobby and to the elevator. Now that he was home, the weight of his travel settled on his shoulders. He turned his key in the door and was hit by the scents of cinnamon and pine. Bing Crosby played softly further into the apartment. She’d strung up twinkle lights everywhere. Tiny white and rainbow lights blinked. His lush mouth curled into a smile.  
The warmth in the apartment was different from the warmth in the hall. He shut the door. He noticed a sprig of fresh mistletoe hanging right above the door and shook his head. Her voice carried to him as he walked up the hall to the great room. Another sprig of mistletoe hung in the archway.  
“Seba!” She threw a blanket over the presents she had been wrapping then climbed over the couch, launching herself at him off the back. He dropped his luggage and caught her. He couldn’t stop grinning. He loved her. He loved how happy she was to see him whenever he returned from filming or promo. And he knew she loved him. “Oh look, baby bear, we’re under the mistletoe.”  
He hummed. “How convenient.” She shrugged then pressed her lips to his. The closed mouth kiss slowly opened and his arms tightened around her. Her tongue slipped between his lips to tangle lazily with his. They sighed into each other’s mouth then giggled.  
She pulled back, getting a disappointed whine from him. “You made it.”  
“I made it.”  
She bit her lip, blushing. “Can you go put your stuff up in the bedroom so I can hide your presents? You were supposed to text me when you were on your way.”  
“I did.” He pulled out his phone and showed her where he’d sent the message that he was on his way. She started to pull away but he held her tighter. “What about my mistletoe kiss?”  
“I thought-“  
He shook his head. “That was my welcome home kiss. This-“ He leaned in, his breath falling against her lips. “This is my mistletoe kiss.” His parted lips captured hers, quickly heating up.  
She braced her arms on his chest and pushed him away reluctantly. His lips followed hers to continue the kiss. “Seba-“  
“I missed you, baby. I can’t help it.”  
“Well…you go put your stuff in the bedroom, have a shower and I’ll see about dinner.” Sebastian pouted but let her go. He had to admit. She was right. A hot shower sounded fantastic after being on a plane for as long as he had. “You can use one of my steamers.”  
“Alright, but I’m not getting dressed.”  
“Pants.”  
“Sweatpants. And nothing else.”  
“Deal.” He kissed her softly again and pulled her against him, but she grabbed his hands and removed them from her waist, pulling away from his lips to leave him in a pucker.  
Sebastian sighed and picked up his bags, trudging up the hall to their bedroom. He didn’t bother to unpack. He had a two week break in filming then he had to go back. He had plenty of clothes here. He’d just take out the necessities and her Christmas present. Her happy humming followed him up the hall.  
A pair of his worn grey sweats had been laid out on the turned down bed along with his comfy slippers. He paused in the doorway and smiled. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. She beamed at him and pointed up. Mistletoe hung in the doorway. He laughed. “Babe, you can’t be serious.”  
“Oh I am.” She kissed him with parted lips, teasing his bottom one with her tongue before pulling back. Again, he followed her with his lips. “Shower first. Then food. Then sexy times.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yes really.” She waited until he’d gotten into the shower to hide his unwrapped presents, tucking the wrapped ones underneath the tree. She opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses then queued up A Christmas Story and Die Hard.  
Sebastian enjoyed the hot shower, hoping that she’d join him. But when it became obvious she wasn’t going to, he got out. As he toweled himself off, he spied mistletoe above the sink and in the bathroom doorway. Smiling, he shook his head. She didn’t need the excuse to kiss him, but he found this utterly adorable. He tucked the towel around his waist, strolling out into the bedroom. She’d tacked it above the closet and on the headboard. “Why is there mistletoe everywhere? I can’t escape it.” He smirked, getting his own idea.

Sebastian emerged from the hall as she shut the door. The pizza box was surprisingly hot in her hands. He followed her into the living room where she set it on the coffee table. He spied mistletoe hung everywhere now that he’d caught onto her game. Their favorite Christmas movie started and they snuggled closer, eating the pizza and drinking the wine.  
She cuddled into his side when they’d finished eating. His fingers combed through her hair. He’d missed this. And he’d been thankful for the holiday break so he could come home to be with her. He carefully slipped the mistletoe sprig he’d snagged from the headboard from his pocket. He tapped her nose with it.  
“Someone’s under the mistletoe.”  
She rolled over onto her back, smiling up at him. “Then I guess you have to kiss me.”  
“I guess I do.” He smiled as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. Maybe it wasn’t such a silly idea to have it hung everywhere after all.


End file.
